Always Tomorrow
by Antares Altair
Summary: This is my first chapter fic, so be kind, it's kinda short, very sad, very romantic. Draco is one of the main characters, so it can't be bad, tissues will probably be neede though.R&R!~!~!~!~!
1. As Far As East Is To West

  
A/N This is the first part in a several part series, this part is kinda  
fluffy, but fear not, it's just setting plot. I'd like to thank all my  
faithful readers and reviewers, it is people like you who inspire me.  
Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling  
Dedicated to my wonderful beta's!  
  
: As Far As East Is To West   
5th year  
Thoughts like, "I can't believe what I just did." And "What was I   
thinking?" were running through my mind. I had just come from double   
potions with Snape, who had partnered me with that ugly git Malfoy. He   
had given us an extremely complicated and difficult potion to make, so  
Draco and I were both bent over the cauldron at the same time, working   
hard mixing and chopping ingredients. As we finished, we stood up at   
the same time, and our eyes met, I stared deeply into the   
steel-grayness of his, and just for a second, I could swear I saw a   
soft, blue flicker of compassion in them. Then he looked away and began  
to clean the potion bottles. As we were walking out the door, heading   
to our next class (Defense Against The Dark Arts) we both tried to make  
our way out the door at the same time, his shoulder brushed mine and I  
shuddered, simply because his flesh was so cold, he turned around and   
started to say something, but he saw Ron and Harry approaching behind   
me "Watch were you're going you filthy mudblood!" he yelled. Ron   
started to say something back, but I stopped him, telling him it   
wasn't worth it.  
7th year  
I was sitting on top of a broomstick with Draco in the middle of the   
quidditch field, watching the sunset.   
"Hermione," he said "I'm sorry, tonight will be our last night."   
"W-What?" I stammered. "Maybe it would be easier if... well, meet me   
tonight at midnight up in the Astronomy tower." "Okay." I said, fearing  
what he was going to say next, but he didn't, we sat in silence for   
the rest of the evening, when he turned around and flew me back to the   
castle. "I'm sorry Hermione," He said silently under his breath. "I   
truly am." Then he headed off towards the Slytherin dungeons. "What   
did he mean... Oh well, I guess I'll find out tonight." I muttered as   
I set my alarm for 11:45.   
(dream)  
A violent burst of flame shot up from the ground. In the middle of it  
stood a figure, it was tall, and had a good build, but just a   
silhouette. Suddenly the figure dropped to it's knees, and let out a   
howl of pain.  
I woke with a start, sitting up and sweating. "What the hell was that?"  
I said to the darkness. I jumped as my clock rang, and got out of bed,  
proceeding to get dressed, I thought I'd tell Draco of the dream, but   
suddenly thought better of it. I began to head towards the Astronomy   
Tower dressed in tight, black robes. I met him there, he was wearing   
dark, emerald green robes, my favorite ones. He immediately took me up   
in one breathtaking kiss, and said the words I will remember for the   
rest of my life "I don't want to do this Hermione, but I have to. I'm   
leaving tonight for Paris, the death-eaters are coming for me, and I   
couldn't bear the responsibility of what they would do to you, so I'm   
leaving. I'm so in love with you, and I want you to remember that no   
matter how far we are, I will find you someday, for my love for you   
will always be great, as far as east it to west.   



	2. I Wish

This is the second part of my story It's longer, I think... *starts mumbling to self* This is from Draco's POV, he's a bit out of character, more depressed and kind of a dreamer, don't hate me if it's corny, I'm still building, the last chapter/chapters should be the best, in my opinion. Yes the plot has been built, I just have failed to transfer it to the page, then to the screen. Also, the beginning of this is kinda hard to understand, keep reading you'll get it, promise. Well, sorry this took awhile to write, I've been working on a couple of Savage Garden fics, so I have an excuse. Not a good one, but it's an excuse.  
K' yah want me to get on with the story now?  
Tough, here it is.  
  
Wishes Are For Dreamers  
  
Standing here, looking out over the ocean, I think of a true love once gained, and once lost.  
I don't know why this happened, I wasn't even there. Fuck this. Fuck life.  
Maybe I should back up. I arrived here 3 days ago, America. I'm sorry Hermione, I lied to you, couldn't risk you trying to find me could I? Doesn't matter now. I couldn't even make the funeral. I got an owl yesterday, from Narcissa, she knew how much I loved Hermione, if Lucius found out, well, it wouldn't have been pretty. In her letter, she said in unemotional, uncaring words that Herm had been executed the day before.   
I tried to kill myself that night, no luck, I don't have the guts. I've stayed here, in my condo ever since, looking out the ocean.  
The first stars are popping up, looking south, Scorpio should be high soon. Perfectly clear. I've always loved astronomy, the planets are gorgeous, and so far away. Antares, first star out, make a wish. I fall asleep.  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
To every city  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
To every hood  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
And every block  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
Good Ole' America  
Just rolling through the hood  
Just stopped by to say "whatsup"  
Come to let you know  
That your baby boy ain't doing so though  
Even though you passed going on four long years  
Still waking up late at night crying tears  
Just think about those days  
You used to talk to me  
Smiling while I'm sipping on this Hennesy  
And remember we bragged on how rich we would be  
To get up out this hood was like a fantasy  
  
*dream*  
A graveyard. Tombstones everywhere, tall, short, long, wide, all different colors. He stopped beside one, I saw the letters HERM the rest was hidden behind a bush, dropping to my knees I frantically tried to pull the bush out. "Shit!!" I yelled as I pulled my hand away. It came away bloody and torn, a single black rose was all that fell as a result of my efforts. But it was enough to show me part of the last name, GER. My heart fell. Buried 6 feet under me, yet her soul was so far away. I laid down in the dirt and fall leaves and cried.  
  
Silver hair tossed, Steel gray eyes fluttered open.  
The dark room surrounds me, and soon I am lulled into a deep sleep by the crashing waves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today is passing much like any other day. My boss says I'm not myself, that I seem depressed, maybe it's true, I never talk to anyone, he keeps telling me to take the day off, I don't know why I'm working there in the first place, maybe just to keep my mind off of her. I stare half-heartdly (sp??) at the newspapers, both the local muggle news and the Daily Prophet. Flipping through the Prophet, my eyes fell on a letter that had landed on the table. It was just an ordinary letter, delivered by an apparently non-existent owl. "I really must be slipping." I said to no one. Upon opening the letter, an article from the prophet fell out. It was older, maybe four days ago. I read it, apparently from the obituaries. "Hermione Granger, must be from Narcissa." I muttered. Skimming it, I found the reason for her execution.  
Hermione Granger: Executed for treason against  
her people. Upon questioning, Ms. Granger, who   
has been know to be associated with the known  
criminal Draco Malfoy , refused to give information  
of his whereabouts, and repeatedly defended him  
and his actions against the Minister Of Magic. She  
was executed by the unforgivable curse at sundown  
of the 8th.  
Article by Rita Skeeter  
  
I moaned. "How could I have let this happen? I should've taken her with me, something, anything but this." I let the article fall from my hand, it landed face-down on the carpeted floor under the table. I looked down at it, there, in minuscule, neat handwriting (which I later recognized as Narcissus) it said one word "Voldemort"  
My head raised and my gaze fell upon the ocean, I knew my duty now.   
Revenge would be made. It was darkening, the first star shown in the sky, Antares. Looking at it, I made a wish. Then I dropped my head and closed my eyes, for I had realized, something I should've known all along, and I whispered it to the sea.   
"Wishes Are For Dreamers."  
  
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling, except the part of the song, that's R.Kelly's "I Wish". And the plot that's copyrighted be me. All of it. Not like anyone's gonna want to steal a crappy plot like this, but just in case. Please R&R Luv Ya Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
P.S. If I don't get enough reviews, I'm not finishing it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm serious!!!!!!!!!!! You'll never find out what happens to Draco!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bearing this in mind, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
please. 


	3. If I Could Turn Back The Hands Of Time

If I Could Turn Back The Hands Of Time  
  
A single tear rolled down my cheek, followed by a flood. I never should have let him go, I should've gone with him, he should've stayed here! Dumbledore believed he was innocent! Nobody would have dare attacked him under Albus' nose. But he left, he wanted to play hero, just like Harry would've done. But Harry couldn't, he would've been the one trying to protect Draco, that was his job, unfortunately, it was his job that led to his death. Voldemort had gotten to him, when Harry was protecting another one of his followers from him, and that was the end. The letter I was holding fell to the floor, the ink smudged by tears. It was from Narcissa, at least it said it was. It read:  
Hermione, I know how much my son meant to you, and it is my painful duty to inform you, that he was killed, killed by Voldemort, for his transgressions against him. We can only hoped he was not tortured as well. Love my dearest,  
sincerely Narcissa  
"No. No..." I whispered. "Please no... I can't believe this is happening." He was gone, gone, never for me to see him again, never mine to touch or hold, never mine to kiss again. My hands covered my face as tears spilled down it, my mascara bled all down my face, turning my skin black, but I didn't care. Not at all. I tune came to mind, and softly I whispered what would be my last words to him on the wind.  
  
How did I ever let you slip away  
Never knowing I'd be singing this song someday  
And now I'm sinking, sinking to rise no more  
Ever since you closed the door  
  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine  
Funny,funny how time goes by  
And blessings are missed in the wink of an eye  
Why oh why oh why should one have to go on suffering  
When every day I plead please come back to me  
  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine  
  
And you had enough love for the both of us  
But I, I did you wrong I admit I did  
But now I'm facing the rest of my life alone  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine  
  
(dream)  
A violent burst of flame, blue this time, engulfing a figure that was no longer a silhouette. It was a man, with blonde hair, and steel gray eyes, a figure that looked strangely familiar. The pale face was blank, and the body limp, as if it where being held up by some magic force. The only part of him that wasn't hanging motionless in the air was his hand, holding a wand, which was pointing at a figure, indefinable, also holding a wand, a wand that appeared to be causing whatever was happening to the young man, although, he himself was in the same predicament, except it was a green flame engulfing him.   
  
My eyes flew open and the words "Draco." Flew from my mouth. "Must just be a dream, " I consoled myself "must be aftershocks from what happened yesterday." I said, shaking my head. "Aftershocks." "But still, I haven't had one of those dreams since... since..." I suddenly felt faint, the last time I'd had that dream was several months ago, almost a year, right before Draco left, and died.   
  
*5 weeks later*  
  
(dream)  
A violent burst of flame, engulfing a figure I now knew to be Draco, wand held erect. A different colored flame engulfing another figure, a figure who reeked of evil and hate, it's wand held erect too. Pointed at each other, both of them motionless, held limp by each others wands. The room became visible, only barely, it was stone, like a dungeon, lit dimly by a few torches, and suddenly brightened where the light of the flame started. In the background was a clearly visible sign, two signs entwined actually, the dark mark was the base, with the Slytherin snake wrapping around the skull.   
(different scene)  
A large woodland, acres and acres of trees, tiny streams flowing through them. Suddenly a large gray castle came into view, purely stone, with a giant Slytherin emblem on the roof, and the dark mark engraved on each side. I was just about to dive into the castle after crossing the moat...  
  
Sweating, hair damp and sticking to my skin. "Must still be guilt," I muttered to myself, "I never should of let him go, I should have kept him with me, or gone with him. If only... If only I could turn back the hands of time."  
  
Disclaimer: Plot belongs to me, characters belong to J.K. Rowling, song If I Could Turn Back The Hands Of Time belongs to R.Kelly.  
Dedicated again, to my wonderful beta's!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	4. A Thousand Words

A/N: A Sudden burst of inspiration has brought me to write this chapter. So, therefore you all must suffer!!!!!! Mwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the 4th part of my fic:   
Dedicated to my beta's!  
  
A Thousand Words  
By Antares Altair  
  
Packing up all of my few belongings, I headed out towards the west, towards the setting sun, to get the vengeance I so desired. He had taken the thing that meant most to me, now I would do the same to him. I traveled by broomstick most of the way, up in the clouds, dipping down every so often to see where he was. Landing beside a stream in a clearing of the woods, he looked and realized he was only 20 miles north of Azkaban. Shuddering, I made a mental note to move as far away from that hell-like place as possible. Laying down my pack holding all of my few possesions, I started a fire and took out a small silver charm, held around my neck by a metal chain. The charm was a small dragon, given to me by Hermione, my lasting memory of her... "Shit." I said, summing up all that had transpired over the past months "Shit." It was dark and a full moon shown overhead, I hoped very much that Lupin wasn't in the area at this time. Holding up the charm to the moon, I marveled at how it looked, so dark and spiritual against the hallowing light of the moon. I laid back against a large tree and looked up at the stars, so many of them, the milky way was like a cloud, a cloud of many colors against the velvet of the sky. Hermione would have loved it...  
I must of fallen asleep because I awoke to a hot breath of air over the back of his neck, and instinctively sprang up, grabbing my dagger on the way. The dagger, made purely of fine silver, with a dragon carved into the handle, two emeralds for eyes. I had sworn never to use this dagger again, not after what it had been used it for before I met Hermione. Yet here I was, on my feet now, holding it at waist level, waiting for an attack, but none came. Instead, in front of me I saw a tired-looking man, wearing tattered robes. "Lupin?" I asked, we had become almost friends, through Hermione of course. The man simply nodded and sat down, I just then realized it was after daybreak and Lupin must have returned from changing.   
Remus looked at Draco "What are you doing here? I thought you still lived in Britain." I tossed a stone across the river and answered "The one thing that meant most to me was taken, I'm avenging her death."  
Lupin looked at him, "Whom are you seeking vengeance against?"  
I stared straight ahead, at some far-off point my silver eyes growing hard and his face hardened, in a barely audible whisper I said "Voldemort."  
Lupin flinched at the name but didn't say anything.  
I turned and faced him, the same look on my face "Will you help me?"   
Lupin simply nodded and I turned back to the stream and took a drink.  
  
~~~~~~~~The Next Night~~~~~~~~  
  
Lupin was asleep on the other side of the clearing, I stared at the moon, it wasn't quite full anymore.   
Voldemort had been a master to me, someone to run to, someone to protect me, Lucius had seen this, that was why he had joined their ranks. "Am I no better than he was?" I asked myself. "Am I destined to become my father?" Voldemort was also the one to kill the only person I loved.... He had protected, then betrayed, to me, this was unforgivable....  
  
Time manipulates your heart,  
preconceptions torn apart  
Begin to doubt my state of mind  
But I wont go back on what I said  
I won't retract convictions read  
I may perplex, but I'm not blind  
So take all this noise to your brain   
send it back again   
I'll bear the cost shed my skin,  
call you up and then...  
I'll say the words out loud  
  
You could resurrect a thousand   
words to deceive me more and more  
A thousand words will give the   
reasons why I don't need   
you anymore  
  
I'll say the words out loud. I'll say  
a thousand words or more  
Manipulation. Fabrication.  
Conversation. Annihilation.  
I'll say a thousand words or more  
Domination. Frustration. Elevation.  
Procreation.  
I'll say a thousand words our more  
  
You could resurrect a thousand   
words to decieve me more and more  
A thousand words will give the   
reasons why I don't need you anymore   
  
It was dawn, I walked over and shook Remus awake "Lets go." Remus groaned, but stood up and did he business on a tree. After getting a drink from the stream, I handed him a piece of meat-jerky and a spare broomstick I carried for just such a situation. We continued our flight westward, stopping occasionally to rest and eat. The clouds where peaceful, and put me in the perfect state of mind to imagine thousands of torturous punishments to bestow upon my old lord... Pulling out a book, I looked through hundreds of dark spells, each more satisfying than the next, dipping down occasionally to make sure we where going the right way. "How Remus was going to help me, I wasn't sure, I don't even know why I brought him with me, he'll probably be more of a hindrance than a help. I guess there are times you just have to go with your gut."I told my self "But then it was your gut that told you to leave Hermione, now look." I mentally reminded himself.  
Looking over the curses again, trying to find the best one. Then, my finger fell on a page, reading it over and over again, I realized just how perfect it would be. It said everything he wanted to tell the Dark Lord.  
And wasn't even a thousand words....  
  
A/N: The ending wasn't as great as some of the others, hope you enjoyed it! On to write the next part!  
Review!!!!! please?  



	5. Tomorrow

A/N: This is the final chapter of my fic, it should be much longer than the other chapters. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own plot, J.K. owns characters.  
  
Dedicated to my beta's!  
Tomorrow  
By Antares Altair   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Tomorrow"  
  
You used to say that everyday.  
We will always be this way.  
Flying Angels lifting high to reach the sun were I belong.  
Girl you know you are the one.  
Above the clouds I see you cry.  
  
You know that when you smile.  
You stop the rain and we will be together. Once again.  
  
Although I'm gone, remember me.  
Please be strong I'll never leave.  
Just hold on, to the memories.  
Coz while I'll here, all I'm thinking about is tomorrow.  
  
I'll always know the love you've shown.  
Means I'll never be alone  
There'll be times you wonder why.  
  
But seeing you with someone new.  
Used to make me feel so blue.  
But know I'm with you, all the time.  
  
  
You know that when you smile.  
You stop the rain and we will be together. Once again.  
  
Although I'm gone, remember me.  
Please be strong I'll never leave.  
Just hold on, to the memories.  
Coz while I'll here, all I'm thinking about is tomorrow.  
  
From the moment that I looked into your eyes.  
All of my life I thought I'll be there.  
By your side, I wish I'll took the time to find the words to say.  
  
You know when you stop the rain.  
And we will be together once again.  
  
Although I'm gone, remember me.  
Please be strong I'll never leave.  
Just hold on, to the memories.  
  
Coz while I'll here, all I'm thinking about is tomorrow.  
  
Coz while I'm here, all I'm thinking about is tomorrow  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~Hermione~~~  
*Dream*  
A large woodland, acres and acres of trees, tiny streams flowing through them. Suddenly a large gray castle came into view, purely stone, with a giant Slytherin emblem on the roof, and the dark mark engraved on each side. Diving downward, I crossed the moat and entered the castle, I went up and down stairways, being led by some invisible force, at each turn I made a mental note to myself where it was, there was something about this that felt very important, it had a reason. I kept moving downward, turn left, walk down, turn right, walk down, turn right again, walk down. It kept getting colder and colder, and damper too. All of a sudden the narrow passageway I had been waking in opened up into a large, stone room.  
A violent burst of flame, engulfing a figure I now knew to be Draco, wand held erect. A different colored flame engulfing another figure, a figure who reeked of evil and hate, it's wand held erect too. Pointed at each other, both of them motionless, held limp by each others wands. The room became visible, only barely, it was stone, like a dungeon, lit dimly by a few torches, and suddenly brightened where the light of the flame started. In the background was a clearly visible sign, two signs entwined actually, the dark mark was the base, with the Slytherin snake wrapping around the skull.   
  
I snapped awake, hair damp with cold sweat. Panting, I jumped out of bed and put on an old pair of jeans and a dark green sweater. Grabbing a backpack, one already prepared in case it was ever needed, I got in my car and began to drive....  
  
~~~Draco~~~  
  
Lupin, I had found out, worked as a private investigator for the ministry, therefor had every idea where he was going. "Is that it?" I cried as an enormous castle loomed ahead. "Yah!" shouted Lupin "Land in that clearing over there!" I did so, although not as gracefully as I would have liked, rolling over, and over, and over. Somehow flying long distances cramps my legs. Lupin landed, a little more smoothly beside me "Hide your stuff here." He instructed. I nodded, lying my pack and broomstick down. My dagger however, was still attached at my hip, ready for use if needed. Following Lupin, I started forward towards a giant gray castle, decorated with the giant dark mark, burned into the stone.  
It would have been fairly easy to get into, except that there where guards at every entrance, and they looked none too happy. Lupin however, knew exactly what he needed to do, walking past the rows of wizards at the top, wands pointed at him. I couldn't fathom how scared he must be, however, Lupin looked calm, although a little tired. I stayed hidden in the brush as he walked up to one of the guards and whispered something to him, the guard nodded and Lupin walked into the woods about 20 feet to my left. I sat there and waited until he came up behind me "Who was that?" I asked calmly. "A friend of mine," he replied "from the Ministry. Come on, he'll let us in, but we'll have to watch out after that, You-Know-Who keeps rather... er dark creatures running loose all over the castle." "Oh, that's nice... Just how I wanted to spend today, getting eaten" I said. Lupin didn't say anything to this, but started moving out of the woods towards the door. I stayed put until he turned around an motioned for me to follow. Walking through the grass, I stayed very close to my old professor, he seemed to have been there before, and I had no desire to suddenly explode. The guard didn't say anything as we passed, just stood still, looking ahead. I followed Remus (did I just call him by his first name?) through the narrow passageways, turn left, walk down, turn right, walk down, turn right again, then, I ran into Lupin, who had abruptly stopped. "What the hell!" I said, and then became very still, for ahead of us I saw the reason why Remus had stopped...  
  
~~~Hermione~~~  
My plane left in 10 minutes, my luggage was only my bag, for carry on. I don't why I was going there, America was so far, and it was only an impulse, what if I was wrong, and worse, what if I was right?  
I walked towards the plane, not too late to turn back, I could return to my normal life, forget Draco had ever happened. But I knew it was a lie, I could never forget Draco, he had been such a huge part of my life. Not that anyone had ever known it, our relationship was a secret one, but none the less a passionate one.... I tear rolled down my cheek, I brushed it away quickly and boarded the plane, fastening the seat belt down. I braced myself for the lift-off, I had never liked flying.  
Pulling out a book, I began to read, trying to forget about why I was going across the seas.   
Eventually the book dropped and I fell asleep..."  
  
~~~Draco~~~  
"Oh shit..." I said, unable to help myself as a giant flame erupted before us. Standing 70 feet high, and at least 120 feet in length, stood a Hungarian Horntail, one that had gotten into the miracle grow! It took up almost all of the cavern the hallway and entered into. Another flame erupted just to the right of me, the inferno nearly knocked me off my feet. "How do we get past that... thing?" I asked. "How should I know?" Lupin replied "I'm not the one named after them!" I looked at him "You're supposed to be the defense against the dark arts major here! This is obviously a dark creature!" I exclaimed. Lupin's rely wasn't heard over the sound of a blood curdling roar form the crimson red reptile standing no more that 20 feet from them. Not knowing what I was doing, I walked forward, towards the beast, Lupin followed, slowly. The dragon suddenly laid down, and became docile, a gasp was heard from my left, Lupin was standing in awe that he had yet to be shredded into a million pieces. Walking to the other side of the room, he found the exit to be sealed off, there was not way out...  
  
~~~Hermione~~~  
  
Walking off the plane, I grabbed my magical map of local area, seeing a large patch of forest, an equivalent of a National Park. Again, following instinct, I rented a car and set off for a remote land, one probably protected by many invisibility and muggle repelling charms. However, I as a witch, should easily be able to pass through them. Although, truly, what good would it do me? What exactly was it that I expected to find? I was after all, Hermione Granger, top student, and one who always did things with a reason. For once, I was being totally unlike herself, the normal Hermione wouldn't have gone with a gut-feeling, she would have stayed quietly at home and read, but then I hadn't ever really been normal again, since Draco died....  
  
~~~Draco~~~  
  
After going over every square inch of the wall, I looked over at Lupin, only to find him paralyzed against the wall, as white a sheet. "Lupin?" I asked "Are you all..." my voice trailed off as I saw what he was staring at.  
In the corner, where the dragon had been, stood a man-like thing, it had red eyes and slits for nostrils, and black nails. I inched towards Lupin, he inched towards the exit, Lupin broke into a run, so did I, we ran side by side, Voldemort, still half transformed, held his wand high and performed a stunning spell on Draco, right as he was running out, then he closed off the entrance, so Lupin couldn't get back in.   
It was now, I, Draco, the disobedient servant, and Voldemort, the fallen lord. I didn't have a prayer...  
I did have my wand, and the spell I had been practicing, still, I could have used a bit more preparation, and Lupin at the least to even have a chance.  
Lord Voldemort, now transformed into his almost human self, looked at me with his burning red eyes.  
"Young follower, what brings you to me? I have not called a meeting." A voice, much like that of a snake whispered.  
"I am not your follower! My father came to you for acceptance, for a father figure. But a father does what's best, he does not destroy, you are no father!" I replied.  
"It is a shame young Malfoy, that you have decided to disown me, and over a worthless mudblood at that! I had such big plans for you, plans that could've made you one of the most powerful people in the world. Plans that only you, made in my image, could fulfill." He said.  
I gasped "What do you mean? Made in your image? I am nothing like you! I don't want to be anything like you!"  
"Oh, but you are, more than you'll ever know. Where do you think you got your charm from? Your love for evil and things dark? What about your cunning, agile mind? For centuries, Malfoy's have been made in an image, first by Salazar, then his successors, then by me, all in hope, that one day, they would be made into the ultimate evil, with the intelligence to succeed. Somewhere along the way, someone must've messed up, for you don't hold the love of hate, or evil, neither did your father really, he was so much like you. Pity we had to get rid of him, he was such a useful asset. Alas, I fear it is time to end the work of my forefathers, you are more of a danger to us, and we are no closer to creating a creature capable of ultimate hate. Such a beautiful child, you will fall in the ways of your father, weeping at my feet." Voldemort spit at my feet, his saliva burned like acid through the stone.  
Yanking out my wand, I held it in front of me, not wanting to be caught off guard. "I loved my father, and my Hermione. You will pay for the mistakes you've made"   
My old Lord smiled evilly "As you wish."  
~~~Hermione~~~  
Traveling through the forest, was tedious work. It took me forever to get to the clearing where I found the castle, and that was after I had gotten turned around several times, each time I was led back by my intuition, I knew something was there. There where no guards at the entrance of the castle, it was just like my dream, I moved towards the main entrance, over the moat, and through the giant steel doors, not daring to look down at the boiling black water, filled with silver snakes. "Please let me live...."  
Then, I got hit with a wave of black, I felt my back hit the stone, then everything went black.  
*dream*  
The dark lord had disappeared, no where to be found. In the center of the stone room lay a man with hair of silver, scarcely breathing.   
Ghostly words echoed in her mind, telling everything she needed to know.  
  
Your lover lies here close to dying  
At the hands of a great enemy  
Listen closely, I am not lying  
All I tell, you will not see  
Dark lord hit him with a spell  
One of instant death  
At the same time he got hit as well  
Spell uttered of the dragon's breath  
Forever he is doomed to stay  
In a place of worry and fear  
Forever haunted by those he slayed  
And all of those held dear  
Your boy however, is fading fast  
He needs you more than ever  
No one's sure how long he'll last  
But tell him you'll love him forever  
  
  
~~~Draco~~~  
  
"Aveda Kadarva!"  
"Botsugo Hentaishinri Itsumademo!"  
The spells hit at the same time, nothing happened, except, I began to feel a bit weak. "Oh no..." I groaned, I remember Flitwick telling us that if two extremely difficult, and mentally strenuous spells where cast at the same time, against one another, it will give a delayed effect of the spell, making it very drawn out and painful. Vaguely, I could hear Lupin beating on the door, trying to get in. Then, I became aware that I was hanging in midair, hallowed by a dark green light, across from me, stood Voldemort in the same stance, black surrounding him. I fell to the ground, growing ever weaker, Voldemort had disappeared completely. Revenge had been achieved...   
  
  
~~~Hermione~~~  
  
I was once again following my instinct, ever searching for where my should-be-dead boyfriend was. It would be the first time since that night in the astronomy tower. "Draco..." I gasped as I walked into the opening of the room. He was lying, pooled in blood where his dagger had pierced his side when he had doubled over. His steel-gray eyes where lying open, I walked over to him, kneeling by his side. Looking into his steel-gray eyes, I saw they where clouding over. "Draco..." I whispered. "Hermione..." he mumbled, looking into her deep brown eyes, his unclouded, just for a second, and I saw the same blue flicker, I had fallen in love with, so many years ago. "I love you Draco." I sobbed, I had finally found him, after all the years of thinking he was dead, now that I had found him, he was dying. "Love you too Mione, as far as east is to west..." he voice faded off, I could feel the life leaving him. I leaned over his dead body, crying, smelling my last of his mix of sweat and cologne, losing him twice was just too much. I pulled his silver dagger from the side it had impaled, twirling it in my fingers, I noted how his blood was running down the blade, fresh... I looked at my own wrists, so white, so living, blood pumping through them. I looked back at Draco's face, even paler than normal, his eyes hazed over, the silver locks of hair, bloodied. Before, I had always secretly believed he still lived, but now, I was there, I had seen his heart stop, now I knew, and it was just too hard. Gripping the silver dagger, I positioned it over my heart, and looking down at Draco's face, and his eyes I had seen so alive, I kissed his lips softly, then drove the steel into my heart, laying beside him, I held on to him, as I died, my blood mingled with his, and I spoke my last. "As far as east is to west..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
You used to say that everyday.  
We will always be this way.  
Flying Angels lifting high to reach the sun were I belong.  
Girl you know you are the one.  
Above the clouds I see you cry.  
  
You know that when you smile.  
You stop the rain and we will be together. Once again.  
  
Although I'm gone, remember me.  
Please be strong I'll never leave.  
Just hold on, to the memories.  
Coz while I'll here, all I'm thinking about is tomorrow.  
  
I'll always know the love you've shown.  
Means I'll never be alone  
There'll be times you wonder why.  
  
But seeing you with someone new.  
Used to make me feel so blue.  
But know I'm with you, all the time.  
  
  
You know that when you smile.  
You stop the rain and we will be together. Once again.  
  
Although I'm gone, remember me.  
Please be strong I'll never leave.  
Just hold on, to the memories.  
Coz while I'll here, all I'm thinking about is tomorrow.  
  
From the moment that I looked into your eyes.  
All of my life I thought I'll be there.  
By your side, I wish I'll took the time to find the words to say.  
  
You know when you stop the rain.  
And we will be together once again.  
  
Although I'm gone, remember me.  
Please be strong I'll never leave.  
Just hold on, to the memories.  
  
Coz while I'll here, all I'm thinking about is tomorrow.  
  
Coz while I'm here, all I'm thinking about is tomorrow  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: DON"T FLAME ME!!!!!!!!!! Please??  
  
********************************************************************************  
********************************************************************************  
********************************************************************************  



End file.
